We'll Get There
by LunarFlare14
Summary: She could tell Shikamaru was irritated with her by the frown on his face, I said I was sorry. Kinda AU. InoXShikamaru


Ino sat in the passenger's seat of Shikamaru's little silver Mustang convertible. Her hair she'd taken an hour to perfect, now blew in the wind as they drove down some forgotten back road, and her perfectly pedicured feet rested atop the right rearview mirror. Once again, she would have to dry-clean her now wrinkled lavender dress. She could tell Shikamaru was irritated with her by the frown on his face. His tuxedo's tie and jacket were stuffed into the back, and his shirt was unbuttoned half way. They'd been driving around for almost an hour, "I said I was sorry..." She pouted, he hadn't spoken to her for nearly half of their misadventure, he'd said not to touch the radio, and the silence was driving her mad.

"Sorry isn't gonna get us to that wedding." He said, keeping his eyes on the road, "Sakura is gonna be pissed her maid of honor is MIA. And do you know who she's gonna blame? Me. This is such a drag."

"Oh come on, the show will go on without us. Hinata can be maid of honor, and walk with Naruto, like she should be. And Neji can walked with Tenten like we all know he wants to."

"At least they'll be happy. Geez, woman can be so troublesome."

"Hmph..." She paused an sighed, "I must confess, I'm a little jealous."

"Of who?"

"Sakura."

"Why because she's marrying Sasuke?" She hoped that the slight edge to his voice was disappointment, rather than agitation.

"No, because she's going to Hawaii on her honeymoon. Sasuke made partner in some big law firm. They're going first class and she's never even set foot on a plane!" She sighed, "Damn, I'd like to fly to Hawaii..." She glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw Shikamaru frown, "But I guess if I had to choose... I'd rather be out here lost with you." He turned red and she grinned.

"You think we should turn around?"

"Nah, we'll wind up somewhere."

"Where do you think this road leads?"

"Don't know, don't particularly care."

"I can't believe I stayed home from work for this."

Ino checked her watch, "The ceremony should be over soon."

"We've been out her that long?"

"Yeah, time flies."

"Man, this is such a drag."

"Temari will just have to dance with someone else."

Shikamaru head shot around to look at her, like she'd told him the sky was purple, "What?"

"You heard me."

"Temari's troublesome."

"Hmph..." She wonder what that meant for her. "To you all women are troublesome."

"You're only noticing this now?"

"Well, men are more troublesome than us."

Shikamaru turned to her,"Hey, we-"

"Look out!" A tree had fallen blocking the road, Shikamaru swerved and Ino's heart skipped a few beats. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clutched at his shirt just under his arm. The car spun and stopped a few inches from the trunk. After a few seconds she pried her eyes open, she looked at Shikamaru who was staring ahead with wide eyes and breathing heavily. He turned his head to her and sudden threw his arms around her, laughing hysterically. Soon they were laughing so hard tears streamed down their cheeks. Shikamaru pulled away still chuckling. Never had either of them felt so relieved. They continued on past the tree and drove on in silence. After a few more minutes things suddenly started to look familiar to her, "Wait! I know where we are! You take a left up here!" But he just kept driving. When she looked over at him, he was smiling. She tried to ignore the tug at the corners of her mouth but failed, "I thought I was troublesome."

"The most..." He shot her a glance, "But I'd rather ride around with you. In fact, I'd rather be with you than anybody else." The car rolled to a stop at an intersection, and as it did she leaned over, turned his had toward her and kissed him. His hands hesitated, bewildered by her sudden outburst of affection then cupped her cheeks. It was perfect; strong hands, warm kiss, cool breeze. Just right. Then suddenly a car screeched to a halt in front of them which was followed by a loud burst of honks and shouts. They pulled apart and looked to see a black limo in front of them with an infuriated Sakura sticking out the sunroof glaring directly at them, in full bridal gown. Shikamaru smacked his forehead, "Oh boy..."

"You skipped out on my wedding to go make out with Shikamaru, Ino-Pig?! You little- I'm gonna kill you!" Suddenly she was pulled back down into the cab of the limo and the window rolled down to reveal a smiling Sasuke.

"You guys can follow along if you like. We're off to the banquet hall."

"Don't you invite them! They didn't even come to the wedding! They'd rather suck face!" Sakura screamed behind him.

"Just wait for the last car to go by so you don't get lost this time."

They nodded as the limo drove off, followed by Naruto's Mercedes. Which honked at them. So did everybody else in the procession for that matter, which was joined by wolf whistles and catcalls. They turned red, embarrassed. Finally, when Kiba's blue Prius rolled by they turned and followed them to the hall.

At the reception, Ino was thoroughly chewed out by Sakura, but she could have cared less. She was watching from Shikamaru from across the room as he spoke to the Uzumakis. Hinata saw her watching them and gave her the thumbs up.

"Ino! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hm?..." She hadn't even realized that Sakura was still talking, "Oh... Yeah... So, How's it feel being married?" She was eager for a new topic.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke who was fending of a hungry Choji at the buffet table for the last piece of lasagna, though Choji already had enough food on his plate for a small army. It was a comical sight but tears formed at the corner of Sakura's eyes, "I'm so happy, Ino... But I thought-when you didn't show up-that you... That you might be mad at me."

"Come on!"

"I now know I was just being silly." She said with a smile.

"I never really like him that much to be honest." Sakura gapped at her, "I just knew you'd never make a move if no one else did." Shikamaru looked her way and raise an eyebrow she returned with a wink, causing him to smirk and lick his lips. She grinned.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Alright, go. Watching you make eyes at each other is boring. I have a hubby to dance with." Ino didn't need to be told twice, she made her way through the dance floor and reached her teammate's side in less than a minute.

"Miss me?" She asked, flirtatiously.

"How can I miss you if you never leave?" But his tone was pleasant.

"Might as well get use to it. I ain't going anywhere."

"I never said it was a bad thing. Troublesome you might be, but it keeps me on my toes." Then he kissed her and led her out on the floor.


End file.
